


Here We Go Again

by joshuakgae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, EWE, F/M, Friendship, HEA, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mamma Mia! References, fluff if you squint, idk what else to tag, post war coping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuakgae/pseuds/joshuakgae
Summary: She closes her eyes and looks at the envelopes in her hands. Before she even starts to regret doing this, she takes a deep breath and look at the names written on it for the last time, thinking that this is the right decision. This is for her. For her mother.Harry Potter.Dean Thomas.Draco Malfoy.She prays to God above that they answer it. She deserves this, she thinks. She smiles as she puts it in the mail.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. I Have A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have a new story up my sleeve and it's mamma mia au! i really love this film and i just really love the story line of it so i tried to give it a go! 
> 
> characters belong to JK Rowling, main plot belongs to Mamma Mia, and I'm just here to be creative.

It is a bright Sunday morning and Hermione Granger is doing her usual routine. Fix the bed, make breakfast, take a look at the resort, fix whatever broken tiles or ceilings, and then do it all over again. Only this time, she adds fix the reception area on her to-do list.

She shakes her head as she remembers her daughter Kade Granger is getting married. It’s not that she doesn’t like it, no. After all, it is a mother’s desire to see her daughter walk down the aisle. It’s just that she –

“Mother!”

She looks up from her thinking and she realizes she should’ve been fixing a window but she was too deep into her thoughts. Shaking her head, she mutters a quick _Reparo_ to mend the damage. She smiles and turns around and gives her daughter a smile as walks over to her.

“Good morning, Kade. How are you?” she asks, kissing her daughter’s forehead.

Kade hugged her before pulling away and giving her a big smile, “As happy and nervous as any bride-to-be is!”

Hermione gives her daughter a tight smile, one that she thankfully doesn’t notice as she walks around the room, sitting on the bed.

“Tessie and Natalie are arriving today,” Kade tells her, a smile on her face.

She nods as she grabs a few pillows and blankets from the cabinet, “Okay then. I’ll prepare their room right now.”

Kade jumps up and grabs a few of the same things before following her and telling her she’ll help him, too. Kade is her mother’s daughter. Brown curly hair, eyes dark as chestnuts, with the same grin on her face. Hermione prides on that. Kade is all her own. Her everything. She spent 20 years raising her and looking at Kade now, she is her pride and joy.

“Are Aunt Daphne and Katie coming too?” Kade asks as they approach one of the spare rooms.

Hermione smiles as she is reminded of her two closest friends. Daphne Greengrass and Katie Bell. They didn’t become close friends during Hogwarts, no. They actually got acquainted 3 years after the war, meeting Daphne and Katie, the two best friends who somehow found comfort in each other after the war. Imagine the surprise on their faces when the resort they were staying in belonged to Hermione Granger.

They weren’t the sense of familiarity Hermione missed back in London, but it still gave her a sense of knowing. Daphne and Katie stayed for a month with her, and it was easy to trust the two girls. She didn’t say why she was here, or how she was here. They never pestered it. And more than enough, they are both loyal to her as they never told anyone where she was.

“They are. I know you’ve missed them,” Hermione teases her.

Kade nods as she fixes the bed for her best friends, “The last I saw them was what? Last year's summer?”

Hermione smiles at that. Every summer, Daphne and Katie make it their joy to visit both of them here. It was also their third summer together when Hermione asked both Daphne and Katie to be Kade’s godmother (seeing as there’s no godfather spot).

“I think you only want to see them seeing as they’re both your godmother, and they always bring you gifts every year,” Hermione says jokingly, sitting beside Kade and patting her head.

“Yeah, well. Don’t tell them,” Kade giggles.

Hermione just rolls her eyes and gets up, making Kade stand as well.

“Where’s Tyler?” she asks her, holding Kade by the shoulders.

Kade blushes at the mention of her fiance and Hermione softens at how in love her daughter is.

“He’s in the storage room, helping with the staff,” she says, leaning down on her mother’s chest.

Hermione runs her hand through Kade’s hair and she wonders if this is what it feels like to run hands through her hair. All tangled and messy. She laughs. She pulls away and kisses Kade’s forehead before telling her to go and help Tyler before the poor boy feels hopeless.

Kade laughs and kisses her cheeks before heading out.

Now left all alone, Hermione sits on the bed of the guest room and closes her eyes, allowing herself to finally relax after days of preparing and days of stress. Her daughter is getting married tomorrow. And as much as Hermione is happy for her daughter, there is a tiny sense of fear. Fear of what happens after.

But all she wanted was Kade happy. For the past 20 years that’s what her wishes were, still are. So she works up courage, just like the Gryffindor she is, and smiles and thinks everything will be well.


	2. Super Trouper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters belong to JK Rowling, plot belongs to Mamma Mia, i'm just here to make things fun

It was mid-afternoon, and Hermione goes to her closet to get herself dressed after stepping out of the shower. A lot of preparations are to be done. Along with accommodation. Tessie and Natalie, Kade’s bridesmaid have already arrived and if she is going to base it on Daphne’s letter she sent her by owl yesterday, Katie and she shall be arriving soon.

She opens her closet and rummages through sets fo clothes. And after she does, just like what she always does, she takes a look at the picture pinned by the closet door. When Kade first saw it, she had asked Hermione who they were. Old friends, she told her daughter. Family. Kade told her she looks happy, and Hermione smiled at that.

She feels a sense of warmth and so she looks behind her and Daphne’s Siamese Cat Patronus is there and she feels herself smile.

“Hermione! We’re about to dock now. You better be ready, I can’t take another moment in this damned ship,” she hears Daphne’s voice.

She shakes her head and laughs as she immediately gets dressed, happy to be able to see her closest friends once again.

She arrives by the dock and goes down the pick-up truck she is driving and runs downhill to greet Daphne and Katie, a big smile on her face. As she gets nearer, she sees a blonde hair that she knows who it belongs to all too well. She also sees a shade of black and Hermione feels her heart warm.

“Daph! Katie!” she yells as she arrives down, arms wide and smiles big.

Katie is the first one to see her, immediately running towards her, dropping the bag she was holding and bumping to some people along the way, earning annoyed glances and Hermione shakes her head at that.

“Hermione!” Katie says as she flings herself to Hermione and hugs her.

“Honestly, Katie. Must you be so sloppy?” a voice drips from behind them.

Katie pulls away to glare at Daphne, “Oh, I’m sorry Ms. It’s-Been-17-Years-And-I’m-Still-Not-Used-To-This-Peasant-Environment.”

Daphne glared while Hermione laughs before her gaze softens and pulls her into a hug, “Careful there, Katie. You might offend Hermione with the peasant life.”

Hermione pinches Daphne, earning a laugh from the other woman. Hermione grabs both their hands and gives them each a big grin.

“How have you guys been?” she says as she leads them back to where Katie left her bags.

Daphne talks about how she is running the family company as the eldest daughter of the Greengrasses, and Katie talks about how the Harpies has offered her a better position that she has now with the Canons

“What about you, 'Mione? You’ve been planning this wedding for so long,” Katie says as they head to the pick-up truck uphill.

She shrugs, “It’s been okay. Kade’s happy, that’s what matters.”

Daphne looks at her with squinted eyes but doesn’t say anything more.

The ride back to the resort was warm and joyous. Questions from how is Kade to have you met someone to how is the resort to how is the sex life. Hermione playfully punches Katie for the last question.

They finally arrive and the moment Hermione steps down, she hears an _Aunt Daph! Aunt Katie!_ and takes a glance at the two women to see a soft smile on their faces. Kade hugs both of them and it is a sight to see, knowing both Katie and Daphne are smitten with their goddaughter. Her daughter kisses both their cheeks before pulling away, and helping them with their stuff.

“How’s the bride to be?” Katie asks while slinging an arm around Kade.

“Excited. Nervous. You should see what mom has done to the resort,” she says looking back to glance at her mother.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she says as Daphne links her arms through hers.

“Humble as ever, Granger, really.”

Hermione glares at Daphne which earned a cheeky smile in return.

* * *

“You know, I’d want to live all alone, too. Just with me,” Katie says.

The three of them are lying down inside the room for Katie and Daphne. Daphne hums in agreement as Hermione leans her head towards Katie’s shoulder.

“Trust me, it gets lonely. I’m lucky I have Kade with me,” Hermione muses.

“Well, where will Kade and Tyler settle down after the wedding?”

She looks at Daphne and shrugs, not really wanting to talk about it, “They talked about moving to London. She saw some of the pictures I brought with me and the stories I told. Before the war, of course. And she wants to experience that herself.”

“Don’t you ever want to go back though, Hermione? I mean everyone misses you there. Harry, Ron-”

Daphne cuts Katie off with a firm voice, “Well, I think Hermione is happy here, aren’t you?”

She gives a wry smile, “Of course. You guys have been asking me that for the past years you’ve come here. Of course I’d want to go back. But it's just… This is my home now,” she says.

“Plus,” she adds, sitting up, “I have you guys. I think that’s enough London memories for me.”

Katie rolls her eyes as she sits up too and reminds her that technically, Katie lives in Whales now and Daphne currently resides in a chateau in France which Daphne waves her hand in return and tells her it’s all semantics.

“But will you, though? Allow Kade to move to London?” Daphne asks, curiosity in her voice.

Hermione nods her head slowly, but in truth, she doesn’t want to. Semantics, she thinks. And Daphne and Katie know this, too. She hasn’t really voiced it out to them, but they know.

“Well then. Maybe I’d need to move back to London to look over Kade.”

“Oh, shut it, Katie. Kade is a grown woman.”

“As if you wouldn’t be visiting London every now and then if that happens.”

Hermione laughs at them both, “Seriously, I’m thinking you guys are visiting Greece for her, not for me.”

“Oh, we were. Did you think otherwise?” Daphne asks with a smirk on her face.

She shakes her head and laughs, “Imagine the surprise people will think when they hear Kade _Granger_.”

Daphne smiles softly at her and Katie’s eyes make her feel vulnerable. Hermione doesn’t know that every time Daphne and Katie attend that stupid Voldemort is Dead annual ball, they itch to tell everyone. That every time the Golden Trio are mentioned and only Ron and Harry are seen, they’d want to tell the crowd she’s alive! But they don’t, because it isn’t their secret and story to tell.

But even though Hermione doesn’t know that, she is thankful for them.


	3. Mamma Mia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! please leave reviews and comments

“Hermione, when will you get this bathroom fixed? It’s been like this since 2 years ago?”

Katie rolls her eyes at that and Hermione just shrugs and tells Daphne when she finds the time. She hears a mutter of spells and her eyebrow furrow before Daphne comes out of the bathroom, wand out and smirked in place.

“I do think this place is making you forget you’re a witch, Hermione. Brightest one at that,” she says, flopping down beside Katie.

The other woman gives a snort and Hermione glares at Daphne because it is true. Yes, she lives in the Wizarding part of Greece but sometimes, she just tends to forget. She doesn’t have anyone to remind her always, too. Kade went to a wizarding school in Greece but she doesn’t bother to use much of her wand as well.

“How was your sleep last night, Sleeping Beauties?” Hermione asks as she stands up and fixes the bed. Well, tries to, as the 2 are still lying down.

“Wonderful. Really. This place makes me sleep well,” Katie muses.

Daphne hums in agreement and Hermione chuckles before heading outside the room, telling them she’d go and check how the preparation is going.

“We’ll be down in a minute, Hermione!” Katie calls out.

She heads down, humming, when she bumps into Kade, looking flushed. When she sees her mother, her eyes widen and she smiles a bit too widely.

“Are you okay, dear?” she asks her daughter, looking at her suspiciously.

Her daughter nods and clears her throat before telling her she has never been better.

“You look flushed,” she comments, and then a thought dawns on her, “You didn’t…”

Kade looks at her confused for a moment before her eyes widen even more and she chokes on her breath, “Merlin, mom, no! Tyler and I didn’t do _anything_. Must you be so crass?”

She rolls her eyes on the last statement, something she definitely picked up from her Aunt Daphne. She was about to respond when Tessie and Natalie both come up behind Kade, smiling. They greeted Hermione and she smiled in return, asking them what their plans for today were.

“I’m going to take them down to the beach, mom. Maybe go swimming,” Kade says.

Hermione nods and kisses her daughter’s forehead, before hugging the two other girls, “Well, take care and be safe. And be careful. You know the sea has a lot of surprises.”

Natalie snickers and says, “Well, I hope _you_ like surprises.”

Hermione’s eyes narrows and Kade nudges her eyebrows and Tessie’s eyes widen and before Hermione could even say anything, Kade drags her friends away, bidding goodbye, leaving her alone, shaking her head.

* * *

For the past two hours, Hermione has been checking on arrangements for the wedding. Katie and Daphne helped her with the decorations and are now taking a break, as Katie said. Hermione rolled her eyes and told them they’ve only been working for an hour which Daphne just rolls her eyes to in return.

“Miss Granger, the backroom seems to be closed. I can’t arrange the room there,” a staff had told her.

“Okay. Hold on, let me check it. Daph, Katie, I’ll just fix something,” she tells them before going to the backroom.

She tries to open the door and it is locked. She sighs and pulls out her wand to cast a simple Alohomora but it still wouldn’t budge. She squints her eyes as she tries to twist the knob, and it does, but there seems to be something blocking the way.

She climbs to the top, where the is a passageway to enter the room. She huffs a breath and curses herself and tries to remember when she had blocked the door. She reaches the top and pulls the entryway open and quickly goes down the ladder into the room.

Now, Hermione, considering she is always careful, should’ve first checked if anyone was inside. If there was anything inside, instead of just climbing and suddenly freezing midway the ladder when she hears talking.

She looks back and the sight makes her lose her footing and she tumbles down. She yelps as she hits her head and there is pain and when three men approach her, she thinks it is a side effect of the hit. So she laughs and shakes her head and closes her eyes and tells herself it’s just the pain.

“Have you gone barmy, Hermione?”

Her eyes shot open and she sits up from where she was laying down, and there in front of her are Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, and Draco Malfoy. She stares at them for _1, 2, 3, 4, 5_ seconds and tries to open her mouth but no sounds come out. What in Merlin’s name is going on?

“Speechless, Granger?”

That seems to snap her out of it as she is suddenly quickly scrambling to stand up, looking at the three men in front of her with such distrust and confusion as she puts any space in between them.

“What… How…?” she tries to say. All of this is really too much for her to handle. She tries pinching herself to maybe wake herself up.

“Hermione,” Harry says slowly and she looks at Harry with wild and confused eyes and he gives her a careful smile and she feels like she is in an alternate universe all over again.

“Harry?” she says, as if unsure if it’s really him.

He smiles at him and she looks at the two other men beside Harry and every time she sees them, she thinks maybe she is going barmy.

“Dean? Draco?”

“Glad to see you aren’t barmy, Hermione,” Dean says and flashes her a familiar smile.

“What… What are you doing here?” she asks, trying to figure out what the three of them are doing in her resort, in Greece, in front of her.

“No I miss you’s?” Harry says sheepishly and Hermione curses herself.

Her heart tugs a little and she allows confusion and bewilderedness to seep out of her for a moment and her gaze softens as she regards her best friend whom she has only seen in photographs for the past year.

“Hi, Harry,” she tells him softly.

Harry smiles and she takes a breath when he slowly steps towards her and she nods and suddenly she is engulfed in Harry’s arm and he still smells the same. Still feels the same. And she doesn’t even stop herself from nuzzling into Harry’s shoulder.

Someone clears their throat and that familiar voice drawls out, “Well, isn’t this heartwarming?”

Harry pulls away and grins at her. She nods before turning her gaze to the voice that said it, still dripping with that aristocratic feeling and locks her eyes with the silver ones she knows too well.

“Draco,” she says slowly.

His lips quirk up in a little smirk and he nods and says _Hermione_.

“What about me?”

Hermione glances at Dean and gives a laugh before he pulls her to him and hugs her.

“How are you, Hermione? We’ve missed you,” Dean says stepping away

.

She takes in the three of them and sees how different yet how same they are. Harry looks older, face much firmer, but the green in his eyes new faded, nor the crooked glasses placed on his nose. Dean doesn’t look much different, only taller and leaner, but the youthfulness he always carried was still there. Draco is still how she committed him to her memory. His hair is longe rand his shoulder is broader but aside from that, the same shade of his eyes is still her favorite and his smirk is still all too familiar.

She gives them a smile when it dawns on her. Suddenly, the daydreaming stop and her mind is overworking again, into overdrive. She frowns and tries to step back again, clears her throat before asking them what they were doing here.

“Well, I was sailing, you know, to get away for a while, then I found this resort,” Harry said.

Hermione looks at him, eyes furrowed and Dean tells her he was with Harry.

“Sailing? Since when did you sail?” she says, not believing an inch of his words.

He shrugs, “Well, a lot can happen in 20 years, you know.”

She nods, stiff as she stands, and looks expectantly at Draco, raising her eyebrows up.

“I was invited,” he tells her.

“Invited?” she repeats.

“Yes, Granger. I was invited to the wedding,” he says smriking.

She shakes her head and tells him he was never invited.

“Not by you, no. Scorpius once went here, and he met Ms. Kade Granger and became close acquaintances. I came here in place of him because he had some personal business he needs to attend to.”

She stares at him as he hands her an envelope. She opens it and there, written in her daughter’s handwriting, _To: Mr. Malfoy_. She racks her head because Kade never mentioned Scorpius. But then again, why would Kade feel the need to mention Scorpius. She laughs and it is a confused laugh as she tries to digest the situation.

“You can’t be here,” she tells them frantically, walking towards the door, removing the blockage from it.

“What?” Harry asks as he nears her.

“You can’t be here. Quite frankly, we don’t have spare rooms and the resort is closed for the wedding,” she says, looking at them.

“We can stay here,” Dean pipes up, while Harry nods.

“Absolutely not,” she bites out.

“You heard her, Potter. You need to go,” Draco says, sitting down on a chair near him.

“You? More like we, Draco,” she tells him glaring.

“We? Didn’t know you were included in that narrative. But you are welcome to return with us to London, then,” he says smirking.

She groans in frustration and she feels tears in her eyes and Harry senses this. Of course he does. He slowly steps towards her and she puts herself in front of him, telling him to stop.

“Hermione, look…”

“Not now, Harry, please,” she pleads.

He nods slowly and she glances apologetically at Dean and takes a look at Draco before she clears her throat and tries to stand taller.

“Just… leave. Please.”

And with that, she walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is all for today!


	4. Chiquitita

Daphne and Katie found her crying inside the restroom. She doesn’t know how. Or maybe because it was they saw her crying when she passed by them and they called to her but she didn’t turn back. Her mind was a mess. She really cannot think straight.

She is leaning against the door of a stall, sitting on the floor as she cries out of frustration and tiredness and she doesn’t even know why she’s crying. Maybe because she hadn’t seen them in so long. Or maybe because she didn’t want to see them. Or maybe because when she saw them, she felt guilt consuming her and she wanted to tear her eyes out. Or maybe she remembered things she wanted to forget and it is a whirldwind of emotions.

“Hermione,” Daphne says softly.

She just whimpers in return and she hears Katie sighs before a quick Alohomora was casted. Hermione didn’t even have enough time to tell them to get away as they were already sitting with her, inside the stall, cramped together on the floor.

Daphne puts her arms around her and Katie strokes her hair and they just hold her for a while.

“Daphne,” she sniffles, “you’re making yourself look like a peasant,” she says between tears.

Daphne just laughs softly and tells her _anything for you_ and she smiles at both of her friends.

“Want to tell us what happened?” Katie asked slowly.

“What, while we’re cramped inside this stall?” she asks them in a watery voice.

They stand up and Daphne casts a quick spell to dry her tears and fix her above the sink as she casts a spell to lock the door.

“I saw them,” she says quietly.

“Them? Who?” Katie asks.

She takes a deep breath and tells them who she saw. That she saw Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, and Draco Malfoy in flesh.

“What?” Daphne asks in surprise.

Katie looks at her in confusion and tells her maybe she was mistaken. But she shakes her head and tells them she knows those three well.

“Well, what were they doing here?” Daphne asks, eyebrows furrowed, as if not knowing what to say next.

Hermione shrugs, “Harry and Dean apparently went sailing. Which is some load of bullshite, I tell you. And Draco was apparently invited.”

“Draco? Draco Malfoy? Did you invite him, Hermione?”

She shakes her head and almost laughs at that because there is no way in hell she would invite Draco. She tells them apparently his son was invited and he was just here in his place.

“Kade knows Scorpius?” Daphne asks.

Hermione looks at her, “You know his son?”

Daphne shrugs as if she was supposed to know, “He’s my nephew. Astoria’s married to Draco.”

Something snaps in her. Of course he’d be married to Astoria. When she first saw Daphne, she never had any kind of branched out anger towards her just because she was a Greengrass. She had thought maybe Draco never married Astoria. She knows why but she likes to pretend she doesn’t know when she feels her heart breaking.

They sit quietly beside each other for a few minutes, all of them still trying to understand the situation, even Hermione.

“Can I ask? Why are you upset, Hermione?” Katie asks.

Katie thinks shouldn’t she be happy? She is seeing old faces and old memories and the familiarity of it should be enough to make her happy. She is seeing friends she missed, friends she have always wanted to see. She is quiet and doesn’t answer but Daphne speaks for her.

“I think it’s because she’s guilty. Aren’t you, Hermione? You didn’t want them finding you but you wanted you finding them,” she says softly.

And partly, it was true. She wanted to be the one to reach out to them, to apologize, to fix the breach. She takes responsibility for it. But at the same time, she is guilty for another and much more complicated reason.

“Please don’t hate me,” she tells them as she gains the courage to tell them.

Both look at her questioningly and she takes a deep breath.

“I slept with the three of them,” she says all too quickly

.

Katie’s eyes bulged and Daphne’s gaze narrow and she flushes underneath they’re scrutinizing gaze.

“What?” Katie exclaims, jumping down from where she sat.

Daphne rolls her eyes but there is a sense of disbelief on her face, “Honestly, Katie.”

The woman ignores her as she continues to speak to Hermione, “So, what? They’re here because they want to win your heart back or something like that?”

Hermione actually laughs at that and shakes her head and tells her nothing serious happened. It’s quite a lie though.

“When?” Daphne asks seriously.

Hermione gulps and tells them sometime during and after the war. And Daphne, ever so smart and quick-witted Daphne, widened her gaze and placed a hand over her mouth.

“No…” she says.

Hermione only nods and Katie furrows her eyebrows and demands to know what is going on.

“Who is it?” Daphne asks, completely ignoring Katie.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?”

“Honestly, Katie. One of them is Kade’s father!”

Katie looks taken aback for a moment and hearing it from Daphne’s mouth makes her cover her face in shame.

“What? How?” Katie asks.

Daphne rolls her eyes in annoyance, “Hermione slept with them during and after the war. When we met Hermione, Kade is already 3 years old. Her birthday is 9 months after the war,” she says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Katie looks at Hermione, then, eyes wide, and Hermione can only huff in shame and guilt.

“And by the looks of it, you don’t know who, don’t you?” Daphne asks slowly.

She shakes her head no and Katie looks at her sadly.

“Is that why you’re worked up? Because you don’t know?”

She agrees and it’s also because she can’t even tell Kade who her father is. She can’t even tell the father that he is a father. She curses herself for being too emotionally unstable after the war. She thinks she owes people a lot right now. Nothing ever changed. She still owes people and she feels like she can never make up for it.

“You don’t reckon that’s why they’re here, right?” Katie asks and Daphne looks at her expectantly.

“No. I never told them I was pregnant. Cut off all connections, remember?” she says as she tries to laugh it off.

No one says anything for a while and then Katie goes on and hugs her and she feels fresh tears by her eyes and she tries to choke it back but eventually lets them fall when Daphne hugs her, too.

“She won’t hate you for it, you know?” Daphne says.

She doesn’t say anything, just holds on to both of them.

“And who knows. Maybe fate brought them here. All three of them together,” Katie pipes up.

And when the three of them leave the stall, her in between them, and when they lie down on the bed in the guest room, arms around each other, she feels safe.

_Do you think they know_ , Daphne then asks. She shakes her head and tells them that they don’t have any idea, she thinks. She hopes. Because she doesn’t have the answers.


	5. The Name Of The Game

“Katie, Daphne?”

Hermione woke up quite early today. She was going to finally talk to the three and just squeeze whatever reason they were here. It was a day before the wedding now and she doesn’t want any of her feelings to ruin it for Kade.

The door opens and Daphne peaks out fresh from the bed. Hermione smiles at her and heads inside to sit by the bed, with Daphne gracefully lying back down, snuggled with the pillows.

“How are you?” she asks, although her words are muffled.

Hermione shrugs, “Could be better.”

She looks around and thinks Katie is in the bath when she realizes it’s left open.

“Where’s Katie?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she went for a walk,” Daphne mumbled.

Hermione just nodded before kissing Daphne’s cheeks and bidding goodbye, telling her she needs to check on Kade.

Taking three steps at the time, Hermione reaches the floor below and knocks on Kade’s door. Hermione is answered by a silence so she pushes the door open and sees that no one is inside. She steps insides and smiles as she is greeted by the photos lined up her daughter’s walls.

She shakes her head at the mess by her bedside table and Hermione laughs at herself, “Always the messy one, she is.”

She picks up the fallen books and pieces of paper and arranges them, along with some crumpled paper lying. She opens her daughter’s drawer to put all the objects in when she notices a familiar diary.

Brows furrowed, she pulls it out and her curiosity is even more peaked when she realizes it was her diary. Sitting down on the floor, she slowly flips the worn-out pages, wondering why it was in Kade’s room. It was her diary during and sometime after the war. She wanted to keep track of everything, just like she told Harry and Ron back then because it is easy to lose your thoughts to the war.

A tiny smile breaks out her face as she reads an entry about Horcruxes, and the night when Fred and George invited the Order to go drinking for the night. Her smile, however, freezes when she stops where a bookmark lay.

It stops at an all too familiar entry and she reads the entry and her heart stops beating. Confused, Hermione opens the drawer more and she notices a pack of blank envelopes stacked inside. She tries to erase the thought that came to her mind because there is no way Kade could have possibly invited them. But the invitations and her diary were staring mockingly at her so she shuts the drawer and puts the books inside, leaving the diary with her.

Standing up and feeling more distraught than ever, she clutches the diary with her hands and heads out.

Hermione’s mind has been buzzing all day, trying to fit the pieces and the puzzles together. She isn’t sure what to feel now that she thinks (she is giving herself the benefit of the doubt) that Kade sent the invitations and that she read her diary. She doesn’t notice a certain dark-haired woman and bumps into her.

“Hermione! Watch where you’re going,” Katie says jokingly, holding her by the shoulders.

She gives her a weak smile and when she glances sideways, that’s when she notices another person.

“Hi, ‘Mione,” Harry says.

Katie looks at her wide-eyed and words tumble from her mouth, “I bumped into Harry here. You see, I didn’t believe you actually said he was here.”

Leaning in closer to Hermione, she whispers, “Don’t worry, I haven’t said anything. I promise.”

Hermione just nods and gives her an understanding smile. The three stands in awkward silence and Hermione is about to excuse herself when Katie suddenly pipes up and says _I need to go help Daphne_ and jogs away.

_Damn her._

“So,” Harry says trailing off.

Hermione snaps her glance away from where Katie jogged off to and looks at Harry accusingly.

“I take it you didn’t leave?”

Harry actually had the balls to laugh and shakes his head, “No. We slept in the backroom.”

They stay silent for a moment and Hermione thinks that maybe, Harry can confirm her suspicions for her.

“Harry, why are you really here?” she asks seriously.

Harry just shrugs and looks away and 20 years later, that is still a habit he cannot break, she thinks. Harry often does that when he lies and actually feels guilty about it. He only ever does that to her and Ron.

“I told you, Dean and I went sailing,” he says, sighing at the end.

She just nods and is about to head away because her mind is just overwhelmed with all that’s happened for the past days when he suddenly grabs her softly by the arms.

“’Mione, do you really want me to leave?” he asks her.

And Hermione knows that when she says yes right now, he will. There is a sense of sincerity and promise in his eyes that instead of making Hermione firm, it makes her resolve crumble as she shook her head, _No_.

She sits down, too tired, and Harry follows suit and they stare at the sea before them. This is okay, she thinks. Everything will be okay, she hopes.

“So, Katie and Daphne are here with you. Didn’t see that one,” he says.

She snorts, “You’ve met Daphne already?”

He shakes his head and tells her Katie mentioned about her and Daphne arriving here just two days ago. They don’t say anything for a moment until someone calls her.

“Mom!”

Her eyes widen and she looks back to see Kade waving at her and approaching them. She immediately stands up and she starts to panic until Harry piped up.

“Hey, Kade,” he says waving.

If something is to go by at how Kade’s smile brightens up, then her suspicions are correct.

“You’ve met Mr. Potter, Kade?” she asks with an underlying tone.

Kade looks as if she said something wrong for a moment but then plasters a smile and nods, “Yes. I’ve met Harry and Dean. They went here sailing.”

“And so they tell me,” she mutters under her breath.

Right now, she doesn’t know if the world is playing a sick trick on her so she tells them she isn’t feeling well and heads back. Kade looks at her full of worry but Hermione waves it off. She is about to turn back and return to them because she realizes she is leaving Kade alone with Harry.

She stops in her steps and when she glances back at them, Kade is smiling and talking animatedly with Harry. She squashes the sense of fear and distrust in her and shakes her head, heading towards her room.

* * *

The moment Hermione stepped into her room, she wanted to immediately get out.

“I talked with Draco.”

“Merlin! Can’t I take a fucking break today?” Hermione groans as she plops down beside Daphne.

Daphne snorts, “What? Trouble in paradise?”

Hermione nods and tells her how she bumped into Katie with Harry and how she had a decent conversation with Harry before Kade bumped in. Daphne pats her head in pity and Hermione just glares in return.

She badly wanted to tell her about the suspicions with Kade but she thinks it is better if Katie is here, too.

“How’s the brother-in-law?” she asks then, looking towards the ceiling.

“Ex brother-in-law,” Daphne drawls. “Astoria and he have been divorced for 17 years now.”

“Oh,” she replies stupidly.

“Mhmm, it never worked. Anyways, we talked. We haven’t really seen each other for a while now. He’s been out and about the country,” she says.

“Did you ask why he was here?”

Daphne nodded, “Yes. For Scorpius, just like you mentioned.”

Hermione just nods, not really wanting to talk anything about Draco for today.

“Is Kade’s wedding a reunion or something? The timing of it all is ruining me,” Hermione groans.

Daphne laughs and the door suddenly pushes open and Katie is entering, a big smile on her face.

“Katie, where have you been?” Daphne asks, sitting up.

“I talked with Dean. Haven’t seen him in like a month ever since I’ve signed with the Canons,” she replies nonchalantly and Hermione rolls her eyes at that.

“Really. What did I do to deserve this? I’m pretty sure I’ve done enough part in the war,” Hermione says, muffling her face with a pillow.

“Maybe it’s a way of repaying you,” Katie pipes up.

Always the optimistic, Katie is. Hermione just sighs before sitting up and looking at the two women in front of her.

“I know why they’re here,” she says out of the blue.

Daphne’s eyebrows quirk up at that and Katie’s mouth fell open.

“Oh?”

Hermione nods slowly and stands up, going to her dresser where she placed her diary a while ago. Sitting back down, she showed it to the two women.

“I had a diary during and after the war. I write and keep track of all that’s happened,” she says absentmindedly tracing the cover.

“And what? You’ve written some bad stuff about them and they want to make you payback?” Katie says laughing.

Daphne slaps her arm and Hermione actually smiles at that. What would she do without them?

“No. I'm assuming Kade found it. It was in her drawer when I was fixing her room. What’s much more surprising was there was a stack of blank invitation cards placed beside it,” she says.

She sees the gears on their minds working and Daphne is the first to talk, eyes wide.

“She sent the invitations?” she says, almost shouting.

“No way,” Katie says, mouth agape.

Hermione shrugs, flipping the diary open, “I think so. Why else would they be here?”

Daphne comments at how bright and sneaky Kade is and Hermione just tiredly smiles in return. Sure, she was mad and angry when she first found out, but she understands how much Kade wants to find her father. And as a mother, she cannot really fault Kade for that. She, herself, knows how much it means to know and find your parents.

They stay silent for a moment, Hermione skimming through the pages.

“Hold on. Did you actually write who you bloody shagged on that day? Merlin, Hermione!”

That earned Katie a burst of choked laughter from Hermione and a pillow to her face from Daphne.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i hope you like it! please leave comments and review. the updates would be fast because I do have a lot of time in my hands and I've already written 40% of the story.


End file.
